


Sensual Massage

by rinstop



Series: Prompt fills [58]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Massage, Multi, Top!Haru, Top!Rin, bottom!Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinstop/pseuds/rinstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rin and Haru want to spoil their birthday boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensual Massage

It’s something Makoto does for them often, when they’re tired and sore and from training, pushing their bodies to the limits of their abilities in pursuit of perfection. Whether they’re sitting on the sofa or in bed, he tends to their aching muscles with firm, gentle hands and unthinking love.

But today, it is his turn to be taken care of.

Head down, face pillowed in Haru’s lap, his body lies long and naked on the bed with a few towels under him. He isn’t used to being pampered often, but Haru’s hands in his hair, rubbing at his scalp and neck have him sighing quietly. Rin warms the sweet, scented oil up in his hands before massaging it into his calves, working his way up over the curve from the bone of his ankle to the dip of his knee, spreading it over his smooth skin with careful motions.

Makoto hums, toes curling and Haru works down to his neck and shoulders, the muscles tense from carrying heavy loads of books and equipment every day. Rin can see the muscles in Haru’s arms cord as he works the knots, putting his weight into the action and Makoto moans as his body relaxes further.

“Mmm…Haru.”

They work in tandem - Rin pours more oil over the expanse of Makoto’s back, watches it slip in little rivulets down the line of his back, following his spine, before Haru uses his long-fingered hands to work it into the skin. The deft motions, the way he kneads and rubs and squeezes, are mesmerising and Rin finds himself captivated by the dance of his hands over Makoto’s body. Makoto’s muscles ripple with Haru’s movements, highlighted with the shine of the massage oil covering his flesh; slick to touch and warm. Heated. Flushed under their hands.

With all of them naked, it is impossible to hide rising arousals and Rin isn’t surprised to see Haru already at half-mast, with Makoto moaning so close to his dick the whole time, mouth so temptingly near. But he carries on working his hands lower until he reaches the small of Makoto’s back, dipping his thumbs into Makoto’s venus-dimples as his fingers skim the top of his ass.

Rin follows the curve of his thighs higher, pressing firmly into the skin until he reaches the crease of his arse. He cups it, appreciating the roundness, the way they fill his hands, the firmness when he digs his fingers in and kneads the flesh. Makoto’s moans turn different then - a little breathier, a little lustier. And Rin slips his oil-slick fingers between the crack of his cheeks, runs them over the dip of his hole and his taint, keeps his touch feather-light, and Makoto startles. Clenches. Gasps. Spreads his legs a little wider and presses his hips into the mattress below.

“Oh! Rin!”

He presses the pad of his calloused finger into the pucker of his asshole, a slow increase of pressure that has Makoto clutching at Haru even as Rin flicks upwards, catching his rim with his blunt fingernail. His balls droop just below and Rin takes his time to fondle them, rolling them over in his palm, before returning his attention to the bud of his entrance.

Every sensual caress over Makoto’s skin, every sigh and moan that drops from his mouth, stirs the sensation in Rin’s gut, fuelling the slow rise of his own cock. He knows how this evening will end: with Makoto pliant between them, taking both Haru and Rin into his body the way he loves to. But he wants to take his time, to make Makoto’s body as relaxed and receptive as he can before they take it further.


End file.
